Starlight Mist
by Peridot Mist
Summary: Chapter 12, I figured it was time I explained why I'm desperately late. Please read.
1. Falling Through

Starlight Mist  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LOTR CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO J.R.R. TOLKIEN. There, I said it and I mean it. But I do own Dawn/Peridot, Amy, Naralene, Vertigo, and the occassional appearance of myself as the author. Oh, and my best buddy appears as Erianwen Rayne.  
  
Dawn lay on her bed, tossing back and forth. She couldn't stop thinking about that wonderful movie. She was slightly obsessed with LOTR (A/N: Who isn't?) and she wished she could be in the story. All the beautiful elves, and one handsome Prince of Mirkwood in particular. She looked in the mirror. She kind of looked live Arwen. Tall, slim, flawless skin and full red lips. She even had pointed ears. Kinda. Okay, that was just a fantasy. Her brown hair reached down to the back of her knees, but was a lighter color than Arwen's, and her eyes were bright green instead of the startling blue. She realized she was dying of thirst, so she got a glass of water, draining it on her way back to her cosy room as she tossed her hair over her shoulders. (A/N: Hello...watch where you are going...) Only she tripped over a stray shoe. The plastic cup flew from her hands and hit her notebook, which fell on her bookshelf, knocking over her favorite book. (A/N: Wanna guess what that is?) Unfortunately, it happened to be the one she just bought, hardcover, three-in-one version. Can anyone say ouch?! She was out as soon as you could say "Ringwraith". ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *Groan*. "Someone should go tell Lord Elrond, I think she is waking up." 'No way,' thought Dawn. 'Is this...Rivendell? ' Her eyes slowly opened, then snapped shut. She opened them again to see a beautiful ceiling of intricate design. She turned her face to see none other than Arwen, staring back with a smile. "We were not sure if you would make it. I am Arwen Evenstar of Rivendell," said Dawn's idol with a flowing soft voice."You do not seem to be of Rivendell, or any other elven city I have seen." Puzzled, Dawn sat up and placed her hair behind her ears. Her eyes widened. Her ears were pointed, her hair was sleeker and her vision was clearer. She was an elf! "Do you remember where you are from?" To save explination of Earth Dawn simply shook her head. "Well, do you at least remember your name?" Dawn thought, making a face as if trying to bring back the memory. She slowly nodded. "Peridot Mist," she said, using a name she used with her friend. "What has happened to me? Why am I here?" "Some scouts found you, and your clothes were torn. You were unconsious. My father has told me nothing of his plans for you." Dawn- I mean, Peridot- nodded and leaned back. This was amazing, truly a dream come true. Her heart dropped as she thought she may never see her friend Amy again. Arwen saw this and, with careful concern, said, "I will let you rest now, and regain your strength. I hope you remember your home, Peridot." 'If only you knew.' But before Arwen could cross the room the door opened and another lady elf entered, her blue gown and fair skin framed by the soft ivory of the walls. A familiar voice cried "You're awake!" Despite the fact the lady had pointed ears she looked a lot like- "Amy!" Her friend embraced her lightly. "But how did you get here?" Dawn asked. Amy shrugged and I shouted ~"Because I brought her here, that's how."~ The two she-elves looked around. "Who said that?" ~"I did. I am the mighty author. YOU ARE MY PAWNS, I CONTROL YOUR FATE! AH, HAHAHA! *cough* Never mind, just get back to the story."~ And so they did. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* But you'll never see it until you review! Have a suggestion? Review. Have a comment? Review. Have a flame? Revi...no, wait, go away and torch someone else. If you don't, how am I supposed to feed my poor starving puppy?!? Yeah, right, like I would let my pup starve. Anyway, motivated? Good. Then please review! 


	2. A Prince Arrives

Hello, everyone! Thank you to my two reviewers, my best buddy Rayne Maker and a very nice reader, Shiaka, who thoughtfully gave me advice. I apologize for the difficulty in reading my story, but it was my first, so I am just learning *blushes* Yes, Legolas lovers, he will appear soon! Thankx for sticking with me on this so far!  
Disclaimer: I own Legolas! Okay, just in my dreams. All the LOTR characters belong to Tolkien, and all the characters you have never heard of belong to me. See chapter one.  
A/N: Sick of me yet? No? Good. I need help! I've got serious typer's block beyond this chapter. Anyone got any suggestions about what should happen after Peridot and Legolas meet? Be nice! If you want to be a character, review with the info and I'll try to fit you in. I love when others do this! Alright, now back to the story.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
-Chapter 2: A Prince Arrives-  
The two friends talked about all that had gone on since they had last seen each other on Earth, two days ago. I put in that Amy was pulled through by Peridot's thoughts. (A/N: In case anyone is wondering, Sam is now realizing that "If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." Yeah, I've read the book, but mostly I'll refer to the movie.) Arwen knocked on the door after Dawn and Peridot had talked for an hour. "Come in," the girls said in unison. (A/N: How did they do that? Oh, yeah, I made them. The power of authors). The elven princess curtsied and said, "Are you hungry, arwenamin (*'my ladies', I think*)? Lunch is ready, if you feel up to it." Peridot nodded and said she'd be out in a few minutes. Amy polietly turned her head as Peridot dressed herself in a velvet green dress from the armoir in her room. I don't need to describe it, you all know the elven fashion. Amy grabbed Peridot by the wrist and pratically dragged her to the dining room. (A/N: Amy had been awake longer, so she got to see more). Peridot could never have imagined a place so beautiful, and filled with the fairest of elves! The movie had captured the right idea, but not the best parts.  
It wasn't a feast as elves were concerned, but there was more food than the two girls had ever seen in one place. Amy had pulled Peridot's hair back, braided on the sides and clipped delicately in the back. She had seen a lot of the others do that, just to get it out of their faces. It was sort of casual, but this way it didn't distract from her beauty. Anyway, Amy, being the more sociable of the two, made friends more quickly. 'Some friend she is, leaving me here all by my lonesome.' Peridot thought as she nibbled some soft, delicious bread. The food slipped down her throat unnoticed. Sure, she's beautiful, but because she's so shy she declines any offer to dance. 'Geez, why doesn't anyone just want to talk?' (A/N: I'll only tell Peridot's thoughts to avoid confusion.) Not soon enough a female elf with flowing blond hair quietly sits down next to her. "Can you please pass the salad?" the young elf asks. Then she pauses. "I have never seen you here before. Where are you from?" 'Ok, think elegant.' "My name is Peridot Mist, but as to where I am from I cannot tell you, for I myself do not know." 'Man, I'm good.' The other elf nodded sadly, then with a more cheerful voice said, "My name is Erianwen Rayne. I live here, in Rivendell. I heard they brought you in a couple of days ago. I trust you are feeling better?" Peridot nodded. The two became best buddies, as close as close could be. They would often walk through the gardens when Peridot was feeling better. But nothing could make her feel as good as when a few visitors came.  
It was late, perhaps seven, (A/N: Ok, ok, it's not that late. Just dinner time) when they arrived. Peridot was walking with Erianwen when she saw him, and her knees went weak. His dazzling blue eyes and long blond hair were better than she imagined, and his handsome face... "He's...perfect." Peridot whispered thickly. Erianwen noticed her friend's strange behavior and pulled her away. "Come on, we must get you ready for supper."   
When they were in Peridot's room and the door was closed, Erianwen whirled. "You have a crush, I believe, my friend!" They both smiled. "So we will have to make you look more beautiful than ever! He must notice you!" So Erianwen went to work. Ok, remember Arwen's dress that was rad velvet, low cut, and she had another velvet cloth over her neck and tossed back beyond the shoulders at either side? It was in the DVD extras. Well, Erianwen found a dress just like that, only it had gold trim. It definitely showed off Peridot's hourglass curved body. "Perfect! Thank you so much!" Peridot exclaimed as she swirled in fornt of the huge full length mirror. After a beautiful hair designed by Erianwen, who happened to be a proffessional, they dashed to the dining room for (*shock*) even more food than usual. The girls sat down next to each other, but Legolas didn't appear for almost two hours. When he did enter the room, Peridot left to go primp up, making sure her hair and gown were perfect. When she came back, her crush and best friend were sitting next to each other, blushing. There was an empty seat next to Legolas, which Peridot promtly took, trying not to look like she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. (A/N: Yeah, right. We all do, don't we girls? *Dreamy look*) That very handsome elf who just happens to be a certain Prince of Mirkwood who just happens to be Legolas just happened to look at Peridot out of the corner of his eye.  
She kept calling for a little more wine, hoping to drunkedly ask him to dance or talk or something. It's a dangerous mix, a human turned elf with elven wine. She soon became quite silly, and thankfully no one was hurt with her waving arms. She giggled a lot, and Erianwen stopped the steady flow of wine by shaking her head at the server. Peridot never noticed, she was too busy gawking at Legolas' ultimate cuteness. He slowly turned his gaze to meet hers, and she smiled- before falling out of her chair. (A/N: Heehee, ain't she silly?!) Legolas decided to take her to her room, and Erianwen followed to make sure Peridot was safe... The two elves talked and laughed quietly when they noticed her snoring rather loud and un-ladylike. Erianwen opened the windows to get fresh, cool air circulating. Legolas simply sat and watched her sleep.   
"Do you love her?" asked Erianwen. Legolas had his chin on his fists when he replied, "I'd like to think so, but does she like me?" He couldn't take his eyes off her angel-like face. "I don't want to fall in love if there is no chance of being loved back." "Oh, there's a chance," Erianwen giggled. Legolas stood and kissed Peridot on the forehead, and she sighed in her sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So, what do ya think, readers? Will Legolas and Peridot fall in love? Will Peridot and Erianwen fight over him? Will their friendship break? Will Amy ever talk to Peridot again? Will Pippin ever staify his cute hunger? Will I ever get another puppy? Will I ever shut up? Find out in Chapter 3! By the way, the last chapter was called Chapter 1: Falling Through. 


	3. A cart, an exit, and a dark cloud of dep...

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own the LOTR characters. The plot and Peridot, Amy, Naralene and Erianwne are shared between Rayne Maker and me.   
A/N: I'm going to post a Reader's Hall of Fame for all those who review. All you have to do is respond and you're in!  
Hall of Fame: Rayne Maker, Shiaka. Check out Rayne Maker's "Reign of Leaves" for a great story! Also read Shiaka's "I never thought..." one of three Gundam Wing stories.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Just so you know, Legolas didn't fall in love with Peridot just then. It wouldn't have made any sense-"Oh, she's so beautiful when she's drunk!" She was actually in Middle Earth before. She was a loner from the Undying Lands, and Legolas met her on his own little adventure. His father thought nothing more of Peridot than a "dirty, pathetic beggar", and because she was different Legolas was forbidden to see her. When he saw her again in Rivendell he remembered their love, even though in Earth she never knew. Sweet, huh? Just to clear that up. Now for the story...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A week later Legolas was still in Rivendell. He never mentioned Peridot in her drunken state; he didn't want ot embarass her. (A/N: I know-cute and considerate! Everybody say, "Awww...") Because she could not remember her past, he decided to teach her the Elvish language again. This chapter starts with the cute couple sitting on a bench amidst the trees, birds and flowers.  
"So, how do you say 'I'm hungry' again?" Legolas laughed and told her. She repeated it a few times. "Are you really hungry, arwenamin (my lady)?" "No. I just thought it would prove useful someday." They smiled at each other. A sweet song interrupted the scene. "What kind of bird is that?" Legolas listened carefully, then answered, "That is a black-capped chickadee. They have brown bodies and black heads with white stripes over each eye. They are only about this big." He spread his fingers a tiny two inches tall. Then he told a story of how he nursed a chickadee back to health. Peridot whispered, "I love animals." "That means you have a kind heart." He paused. "Repeat after me. Amin...mela...lle." He gave her time to say the line a couple of times while she looked at her lap in concentration. "That's beautiful. What does it mean?" He lifted her face to his with his hand and looked deep into her eyes. "It means 'I love you'." She smiled and said it again. Then she leaned her head on his shoulder as he taught her more.   
Suddenly a horn blasted the still peaceful air. Legolas and Peridot stood up and walked to the gates. A cart rolled in, driven by a trader with a shaggy piebald pony at the reins. The cart was filled to the brim with furs and meats. On the top was a beautiful wolf, but its eyes were dull for the arrow in its neck. The sight made Peridot feel sick and she gasped and turned away. Legolas touched a hand to her arm and asked, "What is wrong, Peridot?" She turned to him with sadness in her eyes. "Amin mela draug (I love wolves)..." She searched his eyes, trying to make him understand. "...alive." She had seen many wolves killed, some for no reason, some just for a few coins in one's pocket on Earth. She always hated when that happened. She glanced back at the cart, shook her head and walked away. Legolas told the trader, "We have no need for anything in your cart," and sent him away with a wave of his hand.  
He then had an idea, and packed a bag with clothes and provisions, and slung his bow over his shoulder in case he needed a defense. He started to leave, but he was barely out the door when he heard Peridot call,"Wait!" He turned and smiled when she caught up to him. "Where are you going? Why are you leaving so early?" He hugged her, and brushed his hand across her cheek. "Do not worry, my love. I promise I will return soon. I have something I must do, but I will not be gone long." "But it is too early for my heart for you to leave," she whispered. He only kissed her forehead and walked off the path. After watching him go she turned and ran to her room.  
Erianwen found her there, her eyes red and her pillow damp. She ran across the room. "My dear friend, what is wrong? Is it...Legolas?" she asked tenderly in case she was right. Peridot said, "No, I will be fine. I am just...tired." "Peridot, you are my best buddy. I know all too well that you are a terrible liar. You can tell me anything." Peridot hesitated, then sighed and nodded. "But it is a long story, and I would hate to bore you." "Nonsense. You could not bore me if we talked for a million years. But first let me prepare." Erianwen left and returned with two trays of food and drink. Peridot told her best buddy everything that had happened when Erianwen was not around, up to the point where Legolas left. Erianwen laughed and cooed in all the right places, and even began to cry when Legolas said, "Amin mela lle."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Alright, that's chapter three finished. Are you motivated to review? Remember, that's all you need to do to be on the Hall of Fame. Oh, and if you want to get the word out on one of your stories just review and tell me the name and I'll post it as well. Enjoy! 


	4. Kaci

Chapta 4! I know what you're sayin': Finally! More of this story! I've been waitin' for centuries, Periot Mist! Yeah, well, this is extra long for all my fans out there! *blows kisses*  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of Tolkien's characters. I just own Peridot and all those other people you've never heard of.  
  
Hall of Fame: Rayne Maker, who has updated her WONDERFUL story, Reign of Leaves. If you like mine but are sick of waiting, go read hers. Besides, hers is way better than mine and you will like it. Blah, blah blah. Many thanks to all who review!  
  
Authors Note:I apologize for the past chapter being so cheezy. Also, I have a new roomate!~"You do not. I live on your shoulder and make you do bad things to your characters. I am bad! I am evil! I am...Mojo Jojo! No, wait..." "Actually, this is Walter, the devil that lives on my right shoulder. He is in a phone booth right now, probably plotting against me with Gregory, Rayne Maker's devil. Hmmm..." Anyway, WALTER MUST FACE DOOM because his is currently messing up my next chapters. Yeah. Well, here it tis, the one, the only....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After Peridot finished her story, they spent a moment in silence. In order to break it Erianwen inquired about her best buddy's home (A/N: That's Earth, in case you've forgotten. Heh, yeah, right. Only two chapters in between right?). After about fifteen minutes a little lightbulb flashed above Erianwen's head. Not really. "Wait a minute..." she statrted asking questions, and finishing Peridot's sentences. "You learn fast, my dear friend." "No, this sounds familiar. Like I've been there before. But that's immpossible, isn't it?" "Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" Erianwen nodded, then spoke softly, "How far do the grades go up again?" "Twelve, then colledge." "And were you in 11th before you came here?" (A/N: In case you were wondering, she is 16 years old) Peridot nodded slowly. "Now, somehow the number 8,529,587 keeps popping into my head." (A/N: PLEASE do not call that number. I just made it up off the top of my head, its probably some Digital Coaster Co. or something. That, as far as I am concerned, is not a real number.) "Yes!!! That was my best buddy's phone number! Her name was-" "-****** *****?"(A/N: I need my buddy's permission before I give you her real name!) "YES! That's you! You're her! She's you! AHHHHHHHH!" They started to run down the hallways, looking for someone, but it was noon and everyone was eating lunch some place or another. "Maybe we should keep it to ourselves," they whispered at the same time. A rhythmetic giggle escaped their mouths. "Well, let me get the note to send out for Legolas, and we'll join the others for lunch." They went back to Peridot's room talking and laughing, and barely had time to shut the door while Peridot searched before someone knocked on it.   
Peridot paused as she blew dust from her hair (A/N: She had been searching under the bed; we all know how that goes) before saying, "Come in." The elf that entered the room could not have made a more perfect entrance in Peridot's eyes (A/N: I'll give give you three guesses, and the first two don't count). It was-(A/N: WALTER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry everybody. At the most dramatic part Walter had to go and destroy all my files on my other computer (I have one on the internet and one for school projects and the Sims)! Shame on him! *throws a death glare at Walter doing a happy dance because he was destructive*Anyway...   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Legolas!" Peridot practically screamed, and she ran to him while Erianwen smiled. Peridot gave him a tight hug and hung on to him, saying, "I'm so glad you're back! Why did you go? Don't ever leave me again! You can ask Erianwen, I was crying the whole time almost, I missed you so much! I am so glad you've come back!!!" Erianwen nodded. Legolas smiled and kissed Peridot sweetly on her nose. "I've missed you terribly. Come, I have something to show you." And he led her down the halls to his room.  
After closing his door carefully he drew Peridot into a soft kiss that made her lips tingle (A/N: Aww, get a room, you two ; ). When he pulled away he smiled as her eyes were wide. She grinned and leaned into him again, but he put a finger to her lips. "I brought you a present," he said as he backed to the bathroom door. He opened it slowly and gestured for Peridot to peek inside.  
Wrapped up in a blanket in the middle of the floor was the cuddliest, fluffiest, most adorable little wolf cub she had ever seen.  
"Awwwwwww!" she cooed. She kneeled on the floor beside it and carefully stroked its soft head and paws. She cooed again as the pup yawned (A/N: Everybody say Aww!) and she gently picked it up, blanket and all. Its bluish eyes looked up at her and she struggled not to coo for the third time (A/N: Believe me, it WAS NOT EASY!). It snuggled up against her.  
"I think I'll call her Kaci. Oh, thank you, thank you Legolas! This is the best present I've ever gotten!" she whispered as she looked lovingly at the now sleeping bundle of fur in her arms. "She's so precious!" (A/N: Woah, flashback! "It came to me, my own, my prrrecioussss...") She did her best to hug Legolas without putting Kaci down, simply because she couldn't. 'Elves are so thoughtful!'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So, what do you think? Any better? (crickets chirping in the background, pin drops and the echoes ring through the world) Oh, I know you're out there, I can hear you snoring and yawning. I also hear you thinking of reviewing. ~Walter- O_o~ Please? Oh, well. The next one will be MUCH better, I promise! And much more exciting. The chapter will be called "A threat from the Shadows", but you won't read it unless you review! Power to the people! Yeah, whatever. 


	5. A Threat from the Shadows

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns his characters, I own Peridot, Kaci, all the horses, all the wine *hic* (just kidding). Rayne Maker owns Erianwen. There, I said it, now leave me alone!  
  
A/N: Apologies to Rayne Maker for delaying this chapter!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Of course Peridot had to show the wolf cub to her best buddy. The two girls cooed over Kaci as she yawned and fell asleep in a matter of minutes. They were careful not to disturb her, as her twitching paws and tail and even breathing suggested she was sleeping peacefully.  
  
Peridot loved to take Kaci on walks through the garden unleashed, and aside from chasing butterflies the wolf pup stayed close beside her human friend.  
One day she asked Erianwen to tell her of her life, as far as she knew, before she came from Earth. (A/N: Remember I mentioned that she was there before & Legolas knew her?) Erianwen nodded and spoke eagerly. "I know much of your past, my friend, for you are a royal, a diamond among the dulled rocks. I held this from you only because you acted as though you knew of it. We have heard much of you but have never caught sight of you, which is why Lady Arwen asked of your name upon your meeting. I thought it funny that you picked what was your true name. Your family history began with the first Hith, which is Elvish for mist. Beleriand was your homeland, but it sunk. A small piece of your people survived and traveled northeast. Lord Elrond was close friends with your parents, and agreed to help take care of you. Your father died in a great war, and your mother Ania Heru died of a broken heart. (A/N: Ania Heru means holy lady; she was given that name because she was good and pure even for an elf) I think you were only 92." "Oh, I feel sorry for my past self, then," she whispered to her lap as she tried to calculate how old that would make her in human terms.  
Probably too young to talk, she figured. She looked up and urged Erianwen to continue. "Elrond took you in the day he saw you. He remembered your parents, you see. The wise are like that." 'So that's why he looks at me so fatherly.' Then Erianwen asked of her other presence on Earth. "Oh, don't worry. I know-or will know, or whatever-everything about your other background." They talked as they walked along a large lake and Kaci ran back and forth, chasing the birds.  
High above them was seated a watching elf, eating an apple in the tree. He gracefully jumped down in front of them, causing Peridot to jump, trip, and fall into the water. Kaci perched herself on the edge before jumping in herself. When Peridot surfaced she laughed. She was swimming quite well, something she had not been able to do in Upper Earth or whatever her old home was called. What's more was not only did Kaci not think her human friend ridiculous, but she joined her.  
The blond elf held out a hand to Peridot, and she looked up into Legolas' gorgeous blue eyes. (A/N: Who else would it be?!?!) The tips of her ears burned red and she muttered thanks to her toes.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
A she-elf, especially a shy one, often enjoys time to herself. Peridot felt like this about a week after the lake incident and, leaving Kaci in Erianwen's care (A/N: That's care, not cave, Rayne Maker ;), went for an afternoon walk. Deep in the gardens she found a bench and sat down to read a book that she had found on a desk in the library. It was quite amusing, while at the same time romantic. She was deeply enthralled and was laughing out loud when a branch snapped behind her. She turned her head, trusting her instincts to detect any intruders to her privacy. She secretly hoped it was Legolas. Silence. She shrugged it off and turned back to her delightful novel.  
She heard faint breathing. Could Kaci have followed her? The noise ended abruptly when she stood up and whirled around, clutching the book. Slightly spooked, she decided to return to the building and find Legolas. She always felt safe with him. (A/N: And who wouldn't? *dreamy look*)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Legolas instead found Peridot. She was sitting on a stone bench by a window, sketching the landscape in realistic detail. She she saw him coming she smiled and ran to meet him. "I missed your voice," he whispered as she hugged him. "It has been awhile sence we talked." As they spoke they walked through the halls, admiring the golden leaves of Autum and (in Legolas' case) Peridot. The sketches lay forgotten.  
Remembering the LOTR movie (A/N:...that we all know and love) and that the Fellowship was brought together in the fall, Peridot decided to discreetly ask Legolas what year it was. When he told her she figured there were still two more years until they arrived.  
She realized that (A/N: HOT) Legolas looked just as he did, or just as Orlando Bloom did in the film (A/N: only HOTTER). It was kind of funny (A/N: and he was REALLY HOT. Walter whispered something. Me- "I am NOT obessessed with Legolas, or Orlando Bloom, or the fact that he is SO HOT "*drools*). She wondered if they would think of her as a mind reader or that she could see the future/ Smiling to herself, she made a mental note to play a few headgames when the time came (A/N: Mwa hahahaha! Walter says, "This should be fun! Pass the popcorn please." Me-"You stay out of this! And did you just say please? O_o")  
Suddenly, Legolas' eyes lit up. "Come with me," he said as he gently grabbed her wrist. He brought her out to a beautiful lawn with wavy natural grass and a patch of blue and purple flowers surrounding a target. He smiled, unslung his quiver and placed it on the ground. He carefully placed an arrow on his elegant bow and pulled his arm back. He paused as he sighted along the arrow. Peridot just when he let loose the shaft. She stared in awe at the perfect bullseye, sure that it was an exact 90 degree angle (A/N: Oh, no, not with the math!) 'I din't even see it fly in between! One moment it was on his bow, and the next it was on the target! How is he so amazing?!' His hand pulled her face in his direction, her green eyes meeting his dazzling blue. "Your turn," he whispered.  
She frowned, then burst out laughing. He calmly smiled and waited for her to finish. She stopped when she saw his face. "You're not serious? You really want me to do this?" He nodded, "I'm only asking you to try." She backed away. "Are you kidding? I'm sure to break a window or something!" He cocked his head and had a puppy expression on his face. She sighed. "I give up. But you have to help me." He didn't move. "What, you want me to do this all by myself?!?" His smile grew wider and she threw her hands up. 'Oh, fine. Let's see how much I learned in the fourth grade.'  
Legolas was facinated by her graceful movements (A/N: This is the part where she is not like me-graceful). Her brown hair flowed freely down her back like a river. Her slim fingers wrapped beauifully around the bow. He smiled because, despite this, he could tell she didn't have a clue what she doing.  
After what seemed like weeks she looked like she was ready to quit. She glared at the target like it would do her any good. It didn't; she seemed to be getting worse. He slowly stood up and moved next to her, correcting her movements and stance. That one was close, but it still didn't hit the target. She gave him a pleading look.  
He moved behind her, wrapping his arms around and finding her hands. He went through the motions with her and stepped back to let her shoot. She missed on purpose, and he moved behind her again, this time even helping her to shoot. Perfect. The sun was setting and he helped her a few more times. She smiled. She loved to feel him up against her, and leaned back towards him. He smiled in turn.  
It was late when they finished practice. He led her back to her room as she was quite tired. When he kissed her goodnight (A/N: Walter says, "Which took them awhile!" *Walter runs as I chase him around the house with a baseball bat*) and left, she stared at the door for a few moments before preparing for a bath. She soaked in, feeling the warm water run over her aching muscles. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.  
She had a strange dream. Before her was total blackness. When she cried out she heard Legolas call back, and saw him walk towards her. Suddenly purple flames sprang up between them. She turned to see, of all things, a Ring Wraith, but it had red glowing eyes. It placed cold armored hands on her shoulders and shoved her down into a pool that had appeared beneath her feet. As she struggled she saw what looked like a thinner, evil version of Boromir (A/N: I think he's evil anyway) laughing at her and hitting the water with a small sword. When she woke up she was spluttering under the bath water, which was cold from length of her dream. Or was it her dream that made it cold?  
Promising herself she would never take a bath when she was that tired, she got out and was asleep in no time. She was in for a rude awakening by Erianwen. "What is it?" she mumbled. Erianwen said that some man named Vertigo appeared in the early morning demanding to speak with her. Erianwen refused to let him disturb her whether she was awake or not, for he looke rather dangerous and ragged. But he gave them a torn and rainwashed note that said, "Beware, Peridot Mist, for a great reward lies in your capture and murder. Many evils lie waiting in the shadows, and I fear they will stop at nothing to get to you. I heard a threat from the shadows along Rivendell in a dream last night. Good luck and best wishes. Signed Dew." "Do?" asked Peridot stupidly. "Dew."" "Due?" "Dew." "Huh?" "D-E-W. She is your sister, you nutcase!" said Erianwen jokingly. "Oh. OOH! I didn't know I had a sister." Erianwen sighed. "Well, you'd better be careful. After we heard, Legolas and I decided we would help. We figured if anyone was to be your bodyguard 24/7, you'd rather it be us." 'And if Legolas is with me 24/7...' Peridot smiled as she thought of being with her best buddy and her love (A/N: He is so HOT, isn't he?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!).  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well, what do you think? I made it extra long for my beautiful fans out there *blows more kisses*. And it's gonna be even better. Isn't it funny that Peridot is silly enough to *cough* not realize that HER LIFE IS IN DANGER! More on that, next chapter! Enojoy, and I enjoy reviews! The more reviews, the happier I am (that means more chapters) and the happier Walter is (that means nicer things happen to the characters, and the better the chapter is written because I don't have to re-type everything that he destroys). I might need to up the rating, please don't be offended. Luv my people!  
  
2,857 years old (Peridot) 


	6. Iris Daggers

Disclaimer: I own Peridot Mist, Dew, Amy, and Kaci, and all the horses, and the plot. Everything else is Tolkien's.  
  
A/N: Hey, so glad to be back! I've posted two other stories, "Crazy Ideas" and "LOTR in the Fourth Grade". Enjoy! Also, we're doing a play, "Something's Rotten in Denmark", which is a ridiculously funny parody about Hamlet. And I, a female, get to play Hamlet! Alright! I get to kill my friend and she gets to kill me (in the play, of course) Walter- O_o, and I get to die off and come back to life some four times! Go me! Wish me luck...   
  
Hall of Fame (which I messed up on in the past): Shiaka, Rayne Maker, Chima, Peridot, CCC, and Amin Mella. I apologize severly for the delay, especially to Amin Mella(thankx!) and Rayne Maker(hi!), who are so far my only completely faithful readers/reviewers. Yeah. Now, go congratulate them! Thank you sooo much, please continue to review!!! Also, Amin Mella, I am not quite sure if Peridot means anything... All I know is that it is also the name of a real pretty apple green jewel; I think it's now October's birthstone or something like that. Seeings how you asked, if you come up with anything, I will use it.Thanks for bringing it up!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Peridot wasn't very worried about the threat; she was, after all, half asleep when she heard it. And besides, who could hurt her when Legolas was around? (A/N: Oh, how foolish she is... why am I doing this to her? Why don't I make her realize... "when he was around..." oh, no, too terrible...)  
Peridot, Erianwen (A/N: I gotta think up a nickname for her, typing it every time is tough...), and Legolas were walking around, trying to find yet another dusty old library, when they heard the horn blow for company. 'Oh, no, I hope it's not that cart again,' Peridot thought. It wasn't though. It was worse.  
It was a familiar she-elf, one with long raven-black hair that was slightly scraggly from the trek. Her eyes fumed a neon (A/N: just kidding, 'bright') hazel. Suddenly her face grew grim as she caught sight of Peridot. She glared. 'Yeah, well, right back at ya, creep.' It was Amy, the so-called best friend of the past. Erianwen, who was almost in the way of the daggers flying betwixt them (A/N: Like the word choice?), pulled Peridot away from the small crowd. Not before Amy could get in a good punch though.  
Legolas gave Peridot a confused look. "That's Amy," she growled. "If there was any doubt in my mind that she's an evil elf-" "There's no such thing as an evil elf." "Whatever. If there was such thing as an evil elf, she would be it." (A/N: Oh, if only she knew-wait, if only YOU knew. Mwahahahaha! I love being an author!)  
Yet another party. The scene would be even better, at least in the eyes of our main character, if she could dash over and slit Amy's throat without anyone noticing. Kind of like some Shakespere thing.(A/N: In case you were wondering, I did not get this from a life experience. I have no iris daggers prepared for anyone, nor do I 'strongly dislike' anyone enough to want to hurt them. This is just for dramatic effect for my boring story. Please continue sleeping...I mean, reading...)  
Unfortunately, Amy was planning something that would destroy Peridot from the heart-from the inside out, without ever having to touch her. Peridot first began to notice something odd about her former friend at this particular party (A/N: I know-sounds all Sherlock Holmes-y, doesn't it?).  
The party began at noon and lasted well into the night. The elven guests dropped off when they were tired. Amy glanced at Legolas a lot, checking him out from across the room. Only a few hours into the afternoon, Peridot, Legolas and Erianwen were seated around a small table sipping a sweet drink that reminded Peridot of orange soda.  
Amy walked by, and Peridot didn't hesitate to use her toe to trip her foe. Amy gave a rather whimpy cry, twisted around, and landed on Legolas. Peridot's eyes flashed (A/N: Funny, didn't she start it?), Erianwen held Peridot back, and Legolas nervously helped Amy up as she flailed about and pretended to be heavy and fall back.  
Peridot was mad that Erianwen held her back, and furious at Amy. 'I would have shoved her off, stomping on her a few times for good measure. How dare she? She has absolutely no right to even come near me, and especially Legolas! If she so much as thinks about him I'll...' She went on creating evil plots in her head to shred Amy to pieces.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Peridot and Legolas had gone off into the woods, laughing and talking. They stopped at a stone bench carved wih beautiful curves and other designs. Peridot was in the middle of explaining a hilarious play she acted out back "home", when Amy came tearing through the trees. She looked around and said, "Lord Elrond wants you, Dawn! He said it was a matter of great importance, and he wants just you to come!" Peridot gave Legolas a goodbye kiss and was off without question.  
Legolas stood up and was about to leave when Amy asked, "So...you're the Prince of Mirkwood, right?" He turned and nodded. He couldn't be rude an leave the lady talking to herself, but he refused to sit down. "And... are you good at the whole bow & arrow thing?" He paused, then nodded slowly. "Could you teach me?" He answered carefully, "It is very difficult... I have been teaching Peridot lately...and I cannot work with both of you." "Oh..." she looked disappointed, but Legolas still didn't trust her after what Peridot had said.  
A few moments of awkward silence followed. He turned to leave but she stood up and placed her hand on his arm firmly. He winced; she wasn't hurting him, but it was a dishonest touch. "Legolas...," she began. But she heard footsteps. Assuming it was Peridot, she did something she would not have done on Earth (A/N: because they were friends then).  
Amy forced Legolas into a deep, rushed, and bitter kiss just as Peridot came into the clearing.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
DUN DUN DUN! Haha! The ultimate cliffhanger! Okay, maybe not, but you have to admit that was pretty good. Anyway, review if you want more! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! El, ml, BBBITWWW! (Sorry, little inside joke). 


	7. Explinations

Disclaimer: All the characters from the movie belong to Tolkien.  
A/N: I must say that I think Morgaine Dax dislikes my story. I am sorry if I offended you. I write with author's notes because I, among others, like them. I write these stories for me, and so I can feel like my words are getting out. Also, I enjoy some Mary-Sues because the stories are good; I will not shun a story for that reason. I know what Mary Sues are. Why would you read an entire story if you do not like it? One more thing: Thankfully no one has reviewed me in this way, but I have seen it done; please DO NOT send a review containing profanity. That upsets many people, including me. Thank you. And Amin Mella and Rayne Maker, thank you for being so enthusiastic about my story. I am very excited when I sign on and find that you have reviewed with more uplifting words. It does an author's heart good to read praise. Please conitnue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Peridot stood for a few seconds, but rage overwhelmed her shock. She screamed and slapped Amy with a sound that rang through the garden, and left the 'demon-elf' with the reddest mark she had ever had in her life. Then Peridot turned around to Legolas.  
His eyes were wide, and she could see the kind of pain that is caused when they hurt one so close, so deeply, pain that was unsure of being forgiven. But that did nothing to melt away the feelings that enhanced the vivid green in her eyes. There was a mix of fury and sadness, but none more so than fear. She searched his eyes for a hint of guilt, and found plenty, but could not believe it. "Legolas....How could you?" He slowly shook his head. Amy crawled away before any more damage could be done to her. "What happened? Tell me you didn't want that! Surely..." He shook his head harder, but a lump formed in his throat so that he could not speak. Peridot began ranting in a whisper. "I mean, even if you could never love me, as close as we were...as close as I thought we were...she's my worst enemy...maybe you don't care? I never wanted to force any feelings on you, but I at least thought you were listening! I-" "Amin mela lle," whispered Legolas. "You and only you. I did not return that, I barely know her, but already I know what she could cause. It was dishonest. She was talking to me and...I didn't know what happened after that. It was so rushed. I truly could never love her. Amin mela lle," he said again, his eyes draining of hope, yet hoping he still was. She looked up at him for a moment and saw how tormented he was. She saw that he never meant to hurt her, and that kiss was not a wish of his. She looked back at her feet.  
After a long pause she said, "I'm not sure I can believe that." Legolas' heart dropped; he never felt such pain. "If I could have one wish right now, it would be to prove how much I love you, and how fake that was." Peridot shook her head. "I just don't know." She turned away.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I'm sorry that was so short. Better? I realize that was kinda bad, but I am writing about something I know nothing of-the whole 'love' episode, so bear with me. More to come. And hi, Rayne Maker! Miss ya! 


	8. Aches the Dawn

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, Peridot, and...um...that freaky DVD in the living room that keeps calling my name. Rayne Maker, see how you've scared me? LOL...  
  
A/N: I have no idea why I called this chapter by this name; it sounded good at the time. Anyway, BBBITWWW, I hope this is long enough to make up for the lost time. Also, my next story, whenever I get around to it, will be "Survivor: Middle Earth". Please look out for it, this isn't my best story, but the others are pretty good, and I'm desperate for reviews. Okay, maybe not, but I like to read them. One more thing...ACK! I'm getting spacers Monday! The day after tomorrow, which means...November 11, 2002...BRACES! ACK AGAIN!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 8: Aches the Dawn  
  
It was now two months until the Fellowship would be formed. Frodo might or might not have been brought in already, Peridot wasn't sure. Not that she cared. She still wasn't talking to Legolas. Erianwen was relieved but amazed that neither of them had dropped dead of sadness that day. She had found herself in a pretty stressful position, because she was close to both and stuck in the middle. She was flustered and worried trying to convince both of them that their fears were ridiculous (in a nice way, though; I'm kind of in a bad mood right now), but to no avail. And both their views were so different you'd think they were watching completely different channels in different countries in different languages.  
Amy, on the other hand, was having no trouble whatsoever. She was thoroughly enjoying herself. In fact, she seemed very pleased in having shattered the lives of two elves. I keep thinking she's cackling evilly and conjuring spells and summoning demons in her spare time. Every time she walked by Peridot, she stuck her tongue out or grinned in a way that reminds me of Walter. (A/N: Speaking of my devil... where is he? *walks off and comes back, dizzy and with sore thumbs, five hours later* Sorry-video game mania. He won, of course, because he was cheating. Walter- "Was not! Just talent, that's all." *rolls eyes* Please, gimmie a break.)   
"She's such an ignorant- I won't even say it." Peridot was again complaining about her raven-haired foe. Erianwen was holding up pretty well. (A/N: I tell you, the real "Erianwen" is the greatest-really patient.) "She's being so devilish and immature about it!" The best friend and listener glared at the back of Amy's head for being so messed up. How could one person wreak so much havoc in just a few minutes?  
Somehow the time was flying by. Now it was only a week until the Fellowship was brought together (A/N: Sick of me yet? I'm not sure when this was, too lazy to look it up). Legolas would be in that group, would be leaving soon, and they still hadn't made up. Amy was still strutting around in front of him, as obviously uncomfortable and unimpressed as he was.  
Here's a real ego booster for you, Erianwen. You're the only one keeping them alive! (Audience cheers) If it wasn't for her reassuring talks and excellent choice of words, they both would've lost hope a long time ago.  
"The Council of Elrond" apparently lasted a long time, say, a week or something. They would take breaks for meals adn to relieve the company of their boredom. Legolas tried to focus, he really did, but he also worried. He really felt like he messed up, to put it loosely. Peridot was still ignoring him, though not as harshly as before.  
  
The day came when the Fellowship would depart from the beautiful city-like Elven refuge. Peridot wished them all a hurried good luck, then closed herself in her room. Just before he left Erianwen saw Legolas coming down the hallway. He started to open the door, but she stopped him. "Lady Peridot is not feeling well this evening. She desires no company." She tried to hide a certain look, but he caught it.  
"She's not truly ill, is she?" Erianwen shook her head, "But I'd advise against entering her room..."  
So Legolas knocked on the door and heard a muffled "Who is it?" He paused. "It's me." "Go away!" she snapped from within.  
He sighed and slipped a folded piece of paper under the door. "I'm leaving soon," he said quietly, "and I wanted to let you know. Amin mela lle." He turned and relctantly left. Peridot had her ear pressed against the door, longing for him to talk some more. She picked up the paper, and Erianwen could hear her reading it softly. She heard a soft thump as her best friend leaned against the door and slid down to sit on the marble floor as she read:  
  
"Amin mela, Peridot Mist,  
I'm not sure how long I'll be, but I'm hoping you'll be waiting for me. I promise I'll return someday, and I'm terribly sorry in every way. You're forever on my mind, and I wish I could find the right words.  
I had a dream last night that you forgave me, and I'm not sure if it's true. I just wanted to let you know: I'll never stop loving you.  
~~Legolas Greenleaf " 


	9. Lightened Heart and Thug peoples

A/N: Well, gee, thanks all! I'm just so happy to be here, and-oh, forget that stupid i-won-the-award junk. I am SO SORRY to all my..ok, my 23 readers out there! I can't believe it's actually been a whole month+ since I've written! First of all, Evil Aryante, thank you for your support, I'm glad you like it. Now people, go read her hysterical story. Amin Mela, you are one of my most devoted readers, you don't gotta apalogize (heck with spelling) for that! Don't you realize that it's taken me twice as long to actually write it?!?! And I'm sorry about your parents. May you make it through. Rayne Maker, my most cherished friend, just thanks for being there. *sniffle* Oh crap, here I go being all sentimental on you all! And luv to everyone else!  
Also, I have a date with my boyfriend...YEAH! I've missed him! It's been...what...a whole week! Shame on me! And RM, don't go blabbing out who it is...but I love him, and that's what matters!  
Hey, I might finally get my own e-mail address...I'm now using my mom's (ugh). Wish me luck on that dumb Algebra test! I'm listening to Bryan Adams-er, I mean, studying!  
  
Disclaimer: *grumbles* Same as always, stupid-lawyers-who-live-to-destroy-peoples-lives! You know what, screw this disclaimer, b/c OBVIOUSLY I do not own Legolas, b/c if I did no one else would know about him! Except maybe Rayne Maker. No, wait, she might steal him. LOVE YOU ANYWAY, GURL!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peridot's head fell back aginst the wooden door. Kaci, who was laying on the bed, lifted her eyes and ears lazily. "God, Kaci, do I feel horrible. I was so rotten to him, and he didn't even do anything. I feel like an idiot." (A/N: And you should.) She sat on the floor moping for a while, having the longest-to-date pity party-wanna come? Immidiately she jumped up, scaring the fur off of her wolf friend, and swung the door almost off its hinges (A/N: I'm sure she would have, but like me, she's ah...not strong at all. *Walter, a whole three inches tall, whollaps me and I crash to the ground in proof*).   
Erianwen smiled at the back of her best buddie's head as she ran down the hall as fast as her un-exercised legs would allow. 'Hope she finds him,' Eri thought.  
Now, an intelligent person would have swiftly packed and hiked after the Fellowship, knowing that they had started almost an hour ago, and walked throught the night to meet with them. Peridot, however, was not an intelligent person. Instead she dashed out the gate with no intention of stopping or eating or anything else except seeing Legolas. She ran for awhile, but soon that turned into a jog, then a walk. Eventually she stopped, doubled over to catch her breath. When she straightened up she yelled," Legolas!" She listened to her voice trailing off, absorbed in the trees. No reply. "LEGOLAS! FELLOWSHIP! LEGOLAS!" she screamed, waking up every bird within a five-block radius. She then whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." Just as she spoke a slight chill arose, and her apology seemed to be guided by the wind.  
Many miles away Legolas turned around, even though he had not heard her. "Peridot?" he whispered. After a few moments he seemed to understand. He smiled and nodded before walking on. "What is it?" asked Pippin, who had not known about Peridot. "Nothing to worry about. My day just got better."  
Peridot seemed to have gained a wisdom that day. Even when she saw Amy around she was considerate. Amy must've been unexplainably...er, I'll just say 'idiotic' for a reason. Amy was, of course, complately baffled. (A/N: I love that word! bafflebafflebafflebafflebafflebafflebafflebaffle *passes out*)  
  
One day something came up that reminded Erianwen all too late about the note Dew had written to her sister. It went like this...  
Peridot and Erianwen were walking down the winding hallway to their rooms. Turn, left, left, right...it would've been very confusing to follow had they not known where they were going, and for that matter where they were coming from, for every hall looked quite similar to the last. Anyway, they were talking animatedly when a thick shadow crept up behind them and clasped its hand over Eri's mouth. Peridot screamed. She only had a view of Eri out of the corner of her eye, and suddenly she disappeared. It was like she had just put on the One Ring, but the scene was very different from that when Peridot turned around. That's when she screamed.   
Right behind her was Eri; she already was bound and gagged, her screaming muffled by the cloth. Four burly-looking men were around her, and two of them lunged at Peridot. She yelled for help, but within moments they had caught up to her. Her hands had been tied, but not without some difficulty. Peridot was one of those people who was weak at times, but fierce when she truly needed to be, like a cat when corned. She struggled to slip out, but the man's grip was too strong. So she jerked forward, yelling the whole time. Her feet climbed up the wall when she got near enough, and she flipped over her captor. Unfortunatly she had never practiced this, and she landed flat on her face (A/N: Sit, dog! Sorry, little IJ). The man roughly yanked her up and stuffed a cloth in her mouth, the blood from her nose running over it. She tried to pull back, but this time he was ready and twisted her around so her arm was bent and pressed against her back. He clasped his hand roughly over her other wrist. Peridot glanced over at Eri, who now had one man holding her as the other three got around Peridot. Eri looked determined and tensed up. Suddenly she swung around and flipped her captor over on his back. Two men jumped at her, but she kicked one hard and side-stepped the other one. He tripped over the first guy, and turned back, but Eri tripped him (A/N:You go girl!). The fourth man was debating between helping the others and holding on to Peridot. He made up his mind to hold Peridot but go for Eri at the same time. Idiot. As he was running Peridot tripped him, Eri caught her from falling and the man landed on the other three.  
You may be wondering why no one else has come. Well, the answer is that the elves were having yet another feast, and it was quite loud. Only a few had heard the commotion, and they were walking toward the clamor, but the halls were long, if you remember, and the two she-elf buddies were nearly at the end of it.  
Suddenly a fifth man, much larger than the others, crashed thorugh a window nearby. In two strides he snatched them both up from the ground, giving them the sensation that they had fallen through the floor. They kicked out as best they could, but only succeded in angering the huge bulk and knocking over a delicate vase. The fifth man climbed out the window, dragging Peridot and Eri through the glass. The other men soon followed.  
All that was left were some broken pieces of glass, blue shards of ceramic from the jar, and a shred of Peridot's green dress hanging on a point of glass on the window.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
See that little review button? Well, I heard that if you click on that you get a million dollars and a day out with your favorite LOTR character! So click it! I'll see u all l8er! 


	10. Go Eat Pizza break chapter

Disclaimer: Wait, I don't need this!  
  
  
  
Okay, first of all, I AM SO SORRY that I haven't updated. You all probably think I'm horrible, or that I'm writing a real nice long chapter for you.  
The truth is...neither. I really am sorry, but I have been writing 3 chapters for a new story that I hope to post soon, and reading other people's stories that have reviewed for me and such! Please forgive me!!!  
  
Now is the part where you take a break, go get snacks, and review with suggestions for the next chapter please!  
  
Also, tomorrow (for those of you who have been hiding in a closet forever) is the holy day in which The Two Towers comes out! *starts singing and dancing and generally praising Legolas*  
  
One more thing...I have the bestest best buddy a girl could ever have! I'm not sick or anything, but I had to stay home because I slept in and had no way of getting to school (and no way of catching the bus). Just now the phone rang, 1:45 p.m., and who else to call, from school I might add, and check up on me but Lady Rayne Maker!!! Can you all believe how wonderful she is??? Rayne Maker, if you're reading this, I so do not deserve you! You are so sweet!!! I'm gonna cry!!! Thank you!!!!!! Amin Mela Lle, BBBITWWW (as a completely awesome friend, of course)! Now everybody go tell her how wonderful she is! *sniffle, tears*  
  
@};-  
  
Mela ar' estela,  
Peridot Mist 


	11. Of half the moon, a song and Boromir loo...

Disclaimer: I own only Peridot, Kaci, Vertigo, etc. Erianwen Rayne is owned by my best buddy, Rayne Maker.   
  
A/N: To continue a fun-is-all arguement with Rayne Maker, it is I who doesn't deserve you! So ha!  
Chapter 11 (but actually 10): Of half the moon, a voice, and evil twins  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Legolas glanced to either side before resuming his stargazing. He was on watch, but trusted his ears to catch anything unusual. On his previous watches, as he looked at the moon, he felt supported, like someone was watching it too on the other side.  
But this night he felt like half of something, like the other nightgazer had given up. His anxiousness had taken over, as it had before in times like this. He had a strange feeling in his heart that he couldn't begin to explain.  
Boromir came to take over the watch, and though Legolas didn't need sleep (being an elf), he couldn't relax, either.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Peridot Mist woke up in some sort of a tent, and immeadiately assumed it was night or she had become blind, but it couldn't have been the latter as her eyes soon adjusted. She couldn't move her hands (bound), and her legs were free but ached, as did her head.  
Words floated softly throught the gloom that she recognized but struggled to place. She blinked twice as she tried to remember them. 'From-from the "other world"?' flashed through her thoughts more than once.  
It was a beautiful voice too.  
  
"May it be, the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornie utulie  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie  
A promise lives within you know  
  
A promise lives within you now."  
  
  
In the middle of the song (yes, I know it's not the full one) it clicked in Peridot's mind. 'May It Be! Enya sang that...on the Lord of the...of the Rings movie...' But it was not Enya who was singing now. The voice was even more beautiful.  
At the last words Peridot turned around as best she could in surprise. "Eri?"  
There Erianwen lay on her back (their hands were bound in front of them), blue eyes shimmering in the gloom. She whispered, "You're awake! Took you long enough." She grinned.  
Peridot was jipped by her sudden amnesia as to where they were, but simply said, "You were singing?" Eri shrugged. "I was bored." Peridot nodded. "That was beautiful...that song-it was from my time-"  
"Oh, was it?" said Eri, sounding amused. "It just popped into my head. Couldn't quite place it."  
Peridot was even more puzzled by the cheerfulness in her best buddy's voice, what with the situation and all. Perhaps her calmer friend knew something she didn't. Erianwen seemed to sense the confusion in her soul and her grin grew wider. Then she yawned and stretched her arms wide, before leaning back with her hands behind her head.  
Peridot as usual was a little slow in making the connection, but once she realized Eri's hands were untied, she had to blink quite a few times. "Too much wine last night..." Eri's smile faded. "Last night? Hon, we've been here for three days."  
At this Peridot's stomach gave a funny jolt. Three days? Her face went blank.  
  
  
  
.................................................'You always were lazy.'.........................................................  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
Dawn rolled over, half asleep, to face the direction of the voice.  
It was Faith, from the 'other world', her hands behind her head. 'Just like Eri...with shorter hair...' "Nuh-uh," Dawn heard herself protest. "Uh-huh! Hon, I've been waiting for three days it seems. Now get up!" She grinned. "Arbor Mist really got to ya, huh?"  
~*END FLASHBACK*~  
  
  
Peridot, or Dawn, whoever she was, remebered that night as one of many that Faith/Erianwen had spent the night, gotten up much earlier and waited for Peridot/Dawn to wake. The Arbor Mist thing was just a joke, but it scared Peridot to realize how close the two worlds were.  
Three days...how weird. Now Peridot truly believed Eri to be Faith's reincarnate.  
  
  
Now she stared at Eri's free hands. The other elf maiden pulled a small jewel fragment from her pocket. "Amythest. Broke off of a necklace and for some reason I kept it. Glad I did." She grinned again. "Here." The jewel shard was surpirsingly sharp, as Peridot found out when she could spread her arms again a few moments later. They still had a few loops of rope on their hands so that, when they put their wrists together, still gave the illusion of being tied.  
The two elven maidens talked awhile longer before falling asleep.  
In the morning Peridot was blinded when the unusually large tent flap was opened. The human silhouetted by the sun stepped inside. He looked like Boromir's evil twin.  
"Why are we here?" were the first words out of Peridot's mouth. She was shocked at how harsh they were, but she didn't blame herself. The man's voice was rough as he spoke. "I think you know. You are, after all, Dew's sister." Eri snorted, and the man looked at her and frowned. "Ah, yes, you I remember. My men told me you were tough to get. You put up quite a fight from what I hear."  
Silence. Then Eri's voice, "You're Vertigo. You delivered the message. Am I correct in assuming that Dew is already one of your prisoners, before us?" The man nodded and grinned, revealing that he only had a few teeth missing. "Prisoners? Nay, you are mistaken. You are allowed to leave whenever you wish-" "However to get past the ocean of quicksand is another thing, eh? I heard you talking to some others." "My my, aren't we the clever one? I'm not so sure now whether the treasure was placed in right hands..." "Peridot has every right and every amount of knowledge to keep baka away, Vertigo." "You are spunky, eh? Perhaps we should keep you here." This time Peridot spoke up. "No harm will come to my friend if I still have blood through my veins." Her glare bore into the man's eyes. He turned back to Eri. "You must keep this lass under check, or neither of you will see your people again. I trust you can do that?"  
As he said this, he placed a hand on the side of Eri's face, trailing his leathery fingers down to her chin. The elf's blood began to boil, but she did not want to give away her escape so early. Peridot didn't either, so she improvised.  
Vertigo suddenly found himself flat on his back, a large bump forming on his head. Both the elves' eyes were widened, wondering what he would do and how that happened, but he just got up and said, "You best watch yerselves. Treasure or not, we need only one of the sisters to reach its mystery." Then he left, rubbing his head.  
Eri looked at Peridot. "I didn't do it."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Gomen for such a bad ending to what I think was a good chapter. I was trying to focus on the fact that Erianwen could sing like nobody's buisness, and that she was arranging their escape, but I couldn't figure out a place to stop. So I ended it with a hint of Peridot's powers. Just show what happens when you piss off a human-turned-elf. BTW, 'baka' is Japanese for...idiot, stupid, etc. Couldn't think of a better word.  
  
Please, read my new story, 'Be Alright'. Thanks for being the first reveiwer, Laura a.k.a. Kagome, and Rayne Maker, thanks in advance!  
  
Luv ya, BBBITWWW! Next chapter, "Alone". Ja ne then! 


	12. Life In Progress

Life In Progress...  
  
Contrary to popular belief, I am not dead. Nor am I banished. NOR, dear Rayne Maker, is this story delayed due to time spent with my inu hanyou *winks*.  
  
Ok, time for some explaining on my part. *audience nods and glares* *gulps* Well, Evil Aryante thought I might have writer's block. It's true...*sniffle*...but I have extreme writer's block, the kind where you stare at the screen and you fall asleep before one key is hit, the point of no return, the vortex of authoriless peril.  
  
I, the jean-as of Briton, (never mind), have won the Nobel Prize for finding a windscar out of this vortex. And that is...*drumroll please*...rewrting!  
  
That's right. I though I'd give you all a fair warning, so you don't try to see if I've update only to find out I've pratically dissappeared. I am going to rewrite this story, with longer chapters, HOPEFULLY faster updates, and a much better plot. It's still gonna be a Mary Sue, but only because it's more fun that way for the journey ahead, that of which you do not know. MWAHAHA! So, I will return soon and hope to see more of you, my faithful readers.   
  
Also, if anyone happens to have a more temporary method for defeating writer's block, please let me know in a review for this chapter.  
  
This author-with-a-vision,  
~Peridot Mist 


End file.
